Revenge for Love
by JENNIIE
Summary: A girl. A boy. Crush. Revenge. Love. Len Kagamine, the school's most popular  play boy. Yamine Aoi, the school's no.1 bully victim.  and ugliest.  What will happen when these 2 clash? And Aoi plans for a revenge? A Len KagaminexOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

OC's Series

_Revenge for Love_

**AOI'S POV**

'_Uh!_' I yawned. It was Monday, which meant 4 more days in hell (excluding today). I got up, went into the bathroom, bathe, brushed my teeth, change and went down.

'Ao-chwin!~ Remember your breakfast!' My mother called out to me. I turned and shook my head.

'I need to cut down on my diet.' I smiled and left while she was dancing around saying, 'Ara ara! My daughter has finally understand her mother~'

Yes, I am fat. I binge-d. Cause my ex broke up with me. Well, I was really stupid by thinking that he would pity me then return to me. He didn't. Instead he is shagging on another girl. So, I realised that I must move on. But when I realised that. It was getting hard just to slim down. But I am trying! Trust me. Oh yeah! Introduction. No need for one as you will soon know about me. I will just give you one information about me, I am Yamine Aoi, but just call me AOI will do. Cause I hate my surname.

'Look the pig's here!'

'Watch it pig!'

'Eww! I just got contaminated by PIG disease!~'

Ugh, disgusting. Stop dragging your words.

Yeah, as you can see(maybe not). Being fat is BAD. As you get discriminated. So teenagers out there, don't get fat. It's bad for you.

'Hey pig.'

Ugh, that disgusting voice.

'Yeah?'

Namine Ritsu. The school's most famous girl. Why? Cause she is 'pretty', 'sexy' and blah blah blah! I sometimes do think that she or should I say HE is a cross dresser. *(JENNI: I know Ritsu is a male who cross dresses! And I hold no grudge against him!)*

'Hey, PIG. I am just gonna say this once. Stay away from Len-sama.'

Pfft! _Len-sama_!

'I am not trying to get close to him too, Ritsu.' I just said nonchalantly while walking pass her. I am sure that I heard her saying, 'Yeah, that's good. At least a pig knows her place. Not like Len-sama will like you anyway.'

Well, this _Len-sama _just so happen to be my crush. Yeah I know. A fat pig like me liking the school's most popular guy, who just so happen to be a playboy too. I have no taste I know. Falling in love with a playboy. But he is hot. Speaking of the devil…

'Hey girls~'

Oh wow.

I turned and saw him shagging with one girl from another popular group from our school, Kagamine Rin.

Kagamine Rin was really pretty! She have shoulder length blonde hair that is so smooth and silky(it looks like it) and she have azure coloured eyes, that look so majestic. The only thing that is her weakness is that, well, she's kinda… _flat-chested_.

'Ugh, back off, Kagamine.'

Eh? She asked him to back off…?

'Aww~ Don't be so mean _Rinny_~'

Gosh, _Rinny_?

'… If talking doesn't work…' And she stepped on his foot real hard. Ouch.

'OW!'

'That's why you should've just listened to me first-hand.'

And she left him… and his aching leg.

I just giggled and walked into the class.

**~-*AT LUNCH *-~ (Cause it was boring in class.)**

'Sigh… As expected… A 'F' for a simple science test…'

I sat by the window in my class(which is fantastic~ Cause Kagamine Len sits far far away from me~), staring at my Science test. It was only mid-term and I am already having straight 'F's for all of my paper…

… Yeah…

YEAH ALL! HAPPY?

I just continued staring at the paper…

**LEN'S POV (Yes, it's the great **_**Len-sama**_**!)**

'Yo!'

I turned and saw Mikuo walking towards me.

'Sup.'

He stopped in front of me and said,

'You forgotten it didn't you?'

'Wha-? Forget what?' Yes people, I am quite a slow fellow.

Mikuo sighed, then smirk and said, 'Oh, the Great and awesome Len lost a bet with Mikuo and he now has to accept any request from Mikuo~'

Oh yeah. _That_.

'Oh! Er, well, erm. You see. I am kinda busy now… so if you'll excuse me!'

And he grabbed me.

Ugh, my pitiful life and I.

'Nu-uh! Not so fast playboy! You have to do it or else…'

I face-palmed myself and said, 'Okay what's the deal.'

Mikuo gave me one of his oh-so-evil grin and said to me quietly…

'Go and flirt with Yamine.'

WHAT!

'Erm, mister. In case you didn't realise… Yamine's a GUY.'

Mikuo shook his head and pointed to my classroom. Oh no… He didn't meant _THAT_ Yamine…

Mikuo then smiled and said, 'I was referring to the female version that is in your class.'

… My life over…

I walked into the class and saw her sitting alone. Good she's alone… Time to put my plan into action…

**AOI'S POV**

I was still staring at my score in peace when suddenly…

'Hey Yam- Aoi-chan!'

Aoi-_CHAN_? Who was that…

I turned and saw Kagamine Len, yes _KAGAMINE LEN_ walking towards me!

'Er, what can I do for you, Kagamine-san?'

Ugh. Kagamine-_san_.

'No need to be so formal! _A-o-i_ -chan!'

D-did he just called me in _that_ way?

I just stared at him in horror. He winked at me then walk closer to me. And all I did move uncomfortably in my seat.

Yes I know. I am dumb.

He stood beside me and he suddenly whispered into my ear,

'Can you be mine?'

I immediately out of my seat and accidentally tripped and fell on him.

Yes you didn't hear it wrongly. _On_ him.

And our lips met.

YES PEOPLE! I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT BUT…

_Our lips, met._

I immediately stood and ran away.

And caught a glimpse of him rubbing his lips.

What a jerk. I am sure he did _all_ of _that_ for something…

I ran as fast as I can when I saw Mikuo, one of Len's 'comrades'.

He seems to be… frowning…?

I didn't care. My first kiss! It's _GONE_!

Taken by… My… crush. I am quite happy actually…

I stopped and touch my lips, and smiled…

**~-*AFTERSCHOOL *-~ (Cause it was boring in class again.)**

I quickly packed my stuff left my classroom, when I was stopped by Namine Ritsu. She glared at me then slapped me. I held my red cheek, thinking about what I did. She glared at me and said, 'I was sure I told you not to go near Len-sama.' I looked at her.

Oh. _That_. She saw it…

'He needed a pencil.'

Namine Ritsu just looked at me and slapped me again.

'Don't play dumb piggy, you kissed him.

Kissed…? Kiss… _KISSED_?

'I saw it all, so don't play dumb.'

'Oh. It was cause he distu-'

And she slapped me for the how-many-time.

'This is the last warning, if you ever go near Len-sama again… You will regret it…'

And she and her group left…

'… It wasn't my fault that I tripped…'

I just walked away. And I noticed something, everyone was staring and glaring at me.

'Eww! She kissed Len-sama?'

'Who would want to kiss her!'

All the insults came flying to me. But I didn't bother to react to them. It was oh-so-common. Trust me.

When I was walking towards my locker. Len and his friends were crowding around his locker.

'Dude! I didn't thought that you would really do that!'

'I mean like I know you lost a bet to Mikuo, but that doesn't mean anything!'

I looked at Mikuo, he was standing there in silence.

'But heck, man.' It was Len. 'She kissed me. Eww much? Like she thinks that just by me talking to her means that she can kiss me? Hah!'

And all of his friends laugh with him, except Mikuo.

I was hurt. I quickly ran away. My eyes felt hot and tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

I was running aimlessly, when I knocked into someone.

'Ow!'

And all my books fall onto the ground. I was crying out loud when a voice said,

'H-hey! Don't cry! I am sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! I am really sorry!'

I looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair which is up to her upper back and cyan eyes bowing profusely.

She noticed me looking up at her and she stopped and laugh. I was confused, what was so funny? She offered a hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up(which was quite difficult).

Ah, I know her. Eienne Tera. One of the famous girls in our school.

She looked at me then said, 'My name's Eienne Tera! Nice to meet you!' and she held out her hand.

'Y-Yamine A-Aoi.' I took her hand again and shook it.

'Yamine Aoi? Oh! You're the girl…' She looked at me then frown. Just when I thought I was finally gonna make a friend.

She then patted my shoulder and said, 'DON'T BE SAD! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! That jerk-faced!' I looked at her wide-eye. She looked at me and giggled.

I smiled then laughed. We laughed together until we realised that my books are still scattered all around the floor. She quickly bend down and picked up my books. I picked up together with her and I suddenly said,

'Aren't you gonna hate me?' She look up and smiled, then shook her head before saying, 'Why would I? I hate that jerk-face! And it's not your fault that you tripped.'

I looked at her and smiled.

'TERAAAAAAAAA~'

She turned and both of us looked at who was screaming her name. It was Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin.

'What took you so long?' The tealette said with pout.

Rin just giggled and looked at me.

'Who is she?'

Miku and Tera looked at what Rin was looking at and Tera smiled and said,

'Miku and Rin meet Aoi! Aoi meet Miku and Rin! And Rin don't worry! She's not with Ritsu, she's nice! And she doesn't like Len too! Aoi…'

Wait what? I? Don't like Len. No no no! That's so wrong! He's my crush! … Isn't he?

'Aoi! A-O-I!'

'Huh wh-what?'

Tera, Rin and Miku giggled and Miku said,

'I am Miku! Nice to meet you! I love leeks, and they're awesome! They are also very very very very heal-'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of

_Revenge for Love_

**AOI'S POV**

1st Week of my plan! (Which was also the 1st Week of the summer holidays!

My plan consists of me slimming down then trying to get Len to chase him and make him _SUFFER!_ Yes, I am evil!

But for me to slim down… Tera and friends (Hehe, Thomas and Friends.) Ask me to run around the neighbourhood everyday 5 times! 5 TIMES! I KNOW 5!

And guess what? I manage to slim down in 5 days! The number 5 must be cursed… So, Miku and Rin taught me advices to maintain a healthy diet. Luka even invited her cousin Gumi to teach me on how to kill the temptation of eating sweets! Yes I am a lucky girl. So after 1 week of rough training I manage to slim down!

2nd Week of my plan!

So, on the second of of the week (first day for me to rest). Evil Tei and Rin called the guys out. And then…

'Hey girls~'

I was standing in between them! Wearing a white summer dress with black thighs and a purple ribbon to put my hair into a half style.

They were talking when one of them, a guy that looks awfully like me, black hair with purple eyes looked at me and said, 'Hey! Who is that girl over there?'

Everyone put their attention to me. Seriously I wasn't used to all of this attention.

'Oh! This is Aoi! You know? Yamine Aoi?' Tera said.

And the guys all gasp. Not able to believe that the pretty girl (Yes, I am self-praise.) standing in front of them is Yamine Aoi, the school's pig.

They all stared in silence when the guy that looks like me said, 'Cool! Hey! Nice to meet you! I am Yamine Eoi!' And he extended his hand out; I took his hand and shook it shyly. He grinned at me and I blushed. He is hot. Yeah he is hot.

Mikuo looked at me then smiled, 'Hatsune Mikuo. Nice to meet you.' I smiled and said to both of them, 'Nice to meet you too!'

Then all of a sudden Len appeared and said, 'Hi pretty~ you know me. I am Len.' I just shot him a glare and continued introducing myself.

'Why don't we go eat ice-cream?' Tei suggested.

'Yeah!' shouted a blue-haired male, which name is… I think it is Kaito…

**AT THE ICE-CREAM SHOP**.

'So, tell us more about yourself Aoi.' Akaito said while resting his chin on his hand.

We reached the ice cream shop and ordered our ice cream, (I ordered Coffee flavoured~) and Akaito suddenly said that.

'Well, erm…'

That's when Miku and Tera break in.

'SHE'S CUTE!'

'SHE'S NICE!'

Everyone just looked at them. While I just sit there flushing in embarrassment.

Meiko just whacked both of them and said, 'Let Aoi do the talking!'

I just fidget in my seat, not sure of what to say then Rin said, 'Just tell them about you, like, class and stuff?'

I nodded and started talking.

'Well, I am in the same class as Rin, Tera, Miku, Mikuo and Len. And yeah, my nickname is… Pig.'

I said and they all look at me. I look back at them and said, 'Yeah.' Then they all started laughing.

'Okay Aoi. We know. But now, we have to give you a new nickname, as 'Pig' doesn't suit you now.' Mikuo said. I nodded and he held his chin and said, 'Hmm, how about 'Pretty'?'

I giggled with Rin and Tera. Then Eoi said, 'Geez, 'Pretty' doesn't describe anything about her!' We all looked at him and he said, 'It's 'Super Hot'!'

And all of us laugh with him. Rin then stop the laughter by saying, 'Hai hai! Since we are all in an amusement park (*JENNI: Yes, I forgotten to mention that. Sorry!*) Why don't we go with a pair? As in go in groups of 2 and find our own fun?' I looked at Rin and she winked. Oh! I get it. I smiled and said, 'Yeah, that sounds kinda fun!' All of them looked at me then Akaito said, 'Well, since Aoi wants it, then, why not?' We all nodded and Tera stood up and said, 'Okay! We'll decide everything through this!' And then, out of nowhere, she pulled out a white box with a black question mark on it.

'And this is…?' Len said, pointing to the box. Tera smirk then said, 'This is a lucky draw box! All of you draw out a paper, that has everyone's name on and then, they will be your accomplice for the day!' 'But!' Miku said cutting in, 'girls have to get guys and guys have to get girls! And to make sure that no one cheats…' And Miku pulled a black box with a white question mark out of nowhere… 'We made 2 boxes! Girl's are suppose to draw from the black box while guys draw from the white!' All of us nodded and Miku whispered in my ear, 'Draw the one that has an edge cut off.' I gave her a blank look and she just smiled and let me draw. 'Aoi! Draw time! No looking into the paper until everyone finishes drawing!' Miku then put the box in front of me. I just put my hand into the box and did what I was told. '_Hmm, edge cut off… Ah huh!_' I took the paper out and Miku shoo-ed me. I sat on the seats and Len sat next to me. Ugh.

'Hey, Aoi-chan~'

'What do you want.'

He shift closer to me and whispered in my ears seductively, 'You.'

I pushed him away then said, 'How true, Len. But too bad. I belong to myself.' And I stick my tongue out.

'OKAY! We're done~'

I looked at Tera and she announced, 'Open your papers! And see what you got!'

I opened mine and saw, _Len_.

Oh, Le- wait… WHAT? LEN?

I looked at Miku and she mouthed the word, _Revenge_.

Oh, I see. I look at Len and he waves his paper that wrote, _Aoi_.

I looked at others and found out that Meiko got Akaito, Kaito got Meiko, Akaito got Tei and Tei got Kaito. So they have to decide stuff with the most upmost way.

Rock, paper, scissors.

Yeah, it's childish. But guess what? It worked! So Meiko went with Kaito while Tei went with Akaito!

Others did the same and the pair has been decided.

Miku with Mikuo

Rin with Eoi (I wish I've gotten him instead!)

Tera with Teru

Luka with Gackpo

Tei with Akaito

Meiko with Kaito

Me with Len (Eww.)

So, we got separated (NOOO!) and Len took my hand and drag me towards the haunted house.

Wait what?

_HAUNTED_? NOOOO!

'Erm, Len.'

Len stopped and looked at me, 'Hm?'

'Can we, er, don't…?'

Len gave me his evil smirk and shook his head.

God save me!

**IN FRONT OF THE RIDE (SAVE MEEEEE!)**

**LEN'S POV**

I dragged her towards the haunted house and she was sobbing.

Yeah, I am evil. Thanks.

And we met up with Tei and Akaito.

'Sup, Akaito!'

Akaito turned and smirk. We then hi-fived while Aoi was sobbing and Tei was trying to calm her down.

'TEIIIIIII! I don't wanna go innnnnnnnnnnn!'

'A-ara ara! I can't help you, you came here right?'

'BAKA-LEN DRAGGED ME HEREEEEEE!'

Wait what? _Baka-Len_?

And Tei whispered into Aoi's ears which instantly stopped Aoi's crying.

'Really?'

'Mmhm! I am sure of it!'

Aoi then jumped in joy and both of them walked towards Akaito and me.

'Akaito, let's go.' Tei said with a smirk.

'Pfft, I was only waiting for you.' He said with his evil grin.

And both of them left.

5 minutes later, the person granted us entry and said, 'Have fun~'

Oh, don't worry. We will.

I walked inside and it turned dark immediately. Aoi gulped and walked beside me like a robot. Aww, she was so cute. Then suddenly…

'GAAH!'

Yes, a stupid vampire popped out.

'KYAAA!' Aoi screamed and grabbed me immediately.

That's why I wanted to come here.

Aoi then realised that she was grabbing me and let go and pushed me away. She then said, 'T-that was t-the last time.'

Aww, that was only the beginning.

As we walked in deeper, it gotten darker and darker and of course, 'scarier and scarier'.

And I was having a blast. Aoi kept screaming and grabbing onto me and for every time she will say, 'I-it's the l-last time!' And she will just grab onto me, tsundere much? Yeah.

And we were near the exit and that's where I plan on putting my plan into action.

The zombie came out she screamed and hugged me. Oh yeah! I pulled her closer and she looked up at me.

Ah~ her big purple eyes gazing at me. I tilt her chin up and gently kiss her.

Don't worry it was just a 5 seconds peck on the lips.

When I broke apart. Her eyes widen and she shouted, 'What are you doing!' And her face got total red.

I chuckled and then said coolly, 'Why isn't it obvious? I am calming poor poor Aoi-chwan down!' She glared at me and pushed my away.

'Gah I am leaving now!'

'Will you be okay alone?'

'YES! I will and I am gonna pro-'

A bat came flying by…

'KYAAA!'

And she ran towards the exit…

We went to the snack store to rest for a bit, and Aoi sat on a different table. Oh geez.

'Aoi-chwan~ Why are you sitting so far far away~'

'To get away from a cannibal.'

Oh wow.

'Hmm? Who is this cannibal-kun?'

'Cannibal-kun is talking to me now.'

…Smart girl.

'Hmm? But the only person talking to you now is the Great and mighty Len!'

'Oh geez, you self-praiser.'

Wha-? What was that?

'What did you say…?'

'I said. You. Self-Praiser.'

…

'Pfft.'

'What?'

'Pfft… Sorry Ao- Pfft… But… That was really funny…'

She flushed in embarrassment and said, 'H-hey! Don't l-laugh! It ain't f-funny!'

Ah ha!

I smirk and said, 'Well, okay. I will stop laughing if you come and sit NEXT to me.'

She shot me a glare and sigh. 'You win this time…'

She walked towards me and sat next to me.

The waitress came and said, 'Hi! I am Gumi and I'll be your waitress for today!'

**AOI'S POV**

Ugh, sitting next to him. Is… Ugh.

I was still sulking about me sitting with Len when the waitress came and said, 'Hi! I am Gumi and I'll be your waitress for today!'

… Wait what? GUMI?

I immediately look up and saw Gumi smiling at me and Len. Len looked up at Gumi and gave his 'oh-so-sexy' smile. And all I did was stare at her. But she gave a quick wink.

'May I have your order? Or do you two need more time?'

Len looked at me and I nodded my head.

'I would like a banana smoothie.'

'And I would like a cappuccino smoothie, a latte ice-cream *(JENNI: I know! I'm creative!)* and a espresso milkshake oh! And a Cafe au Lait! Hmm, if I need more I will call you, is that okay?' *(JENNI: YEAH! I am a coffee lover!)

Gumi just took down everything and nodded her head and said, 'No problem! At your service!' And left…

Len just stared at me while I mouthed _what_. He just smirked and mouthed back, _you have a big appetite._ I pout and he chuckled.

We were silent for a while when Len suddenly said,

'Tell me _MORE_ about yourself.'

I blinked and said, 'I already introduced myself to al-'

He shook his head and whispered into my ear, 'I want to know more. _More than_ what the others know.'

I looked at him and he sat back at his seat and rest his chin on his hand. I sighed and said, 'Fine. What do you wanna know first?'

'Your past.'

What?

I look down and said, 'My past ain't good.'

He looked at me puzzled and said, 'Care to share?'

I looked at him and realised that he had a serious look on. I looked at my lap and nodded my head.

'I don't mind sharing it.'

'Sorry to keep you waiting~ Here's your banana smoothie, cappuccino smoothie, latte ice-cream, espresso milkshake and Cafe au Lait! _Profitez_~' Gumi said and left.

When did she learn her French?

I took my cappuccino smoothie and began sipping it. Len took his banana smoothie and did what I did.

I looked at him for a while and began telling him about my past…

'My dad past away when I was 8.'

I looked at him and noticed that he was only nodding.

I continued my story…

_Flashback… (Third person's POV)_

'_Mama? Why are you crying?'_

_Aoi was looking at her mother, Ruko (AYE! Her mom's Ruko!). Ruko kneel down and hugged Aoi._

'_Aoi-chan, your Papa has another woman. And Mama is sad.'_

_Aoi just stood there, shocked. And hugged Ruko. 'Don't worry Mama… Aoi will protect Mama! From the evil woman!'_

_Ruko look at her daughter and began crying out loud. Aoi pat her mother's head and began singing…_

_**Tsutaetai koto: miatara nai  
>Kotoba wo umu noumiso mo nai<strong>_

_**Yowai jibun wo hakidasu no**_

_**Kono melody wo todoketai  
>Gouman na onpu ni nosete<strong>_

_**Sore ga boku no sainou?**_

…_**..**_

_After singing, Aoi realised that Ruko was asleep. Aoi hugged her mother and said to herself, 'Aoi will protect Mama… Aoi promise…'_

_And when Aoi's father, Rook *(JENNI: I have no grudge against him. Instead I love him.) return. He found that his daughter and wife wasn't at home. He started to call his wife…_

**LEN'S POV**

I was listening to her… I didn't know that she have such a sad past. When she suddenly cried.

Eek, I am not good at girls that are crying.

'O-oi. Don't cry! H-hey!'

She stopped crying and looked at me. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just hugged her and pat her head.

She didn't budge; instead she cried louder and hugged me.

I smiled and kissed her. She didn't push me away this time. Instead,

She returned me the kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*JENNI: Hillos everyone! Well, I hope you enjoyed my stories. Since I ain't really very good at this. :/ But I really hope that you guys will support me! And please do leave a comment! I didn't post my fan-fics in fan-fiction as they don't allow me to. I have to wait. Yeash. But I got impatient so I decided to make a blog and post my stories there! Which is here! :DD

*_ Profitez means enjoy.  
>The song was Boku no Sainou by Hatsune Miku.<br>(I'm on wowaka fever !)_


End file.
